Field
This disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures and, more specifically, to a transparent display used as a portion of a panel for a computer enclosure.
Description of the Related Art
Computer cases or enclosures, particularly among computer and computer gaming enthusiasts, have increasingly become an expression of one's personality and overall interest in the communities. Avid computer gamers often spend time and money customizing the interior and exterior of their computer cases for dramatic effect or for aesthetic purposes. Though these aesthetic considerations seldom add to the performance or actual substance of a given computer, serious gamers spend sufficient time in close proximity to their computers that they view the computer to be an extension of their personality or self-expression.
Early computer enclosures were primarily functional. The main purpose was to protect the sensitive electronics from contamination by dust, hands, water, or anything that might damage or impede operation of the electronic components. A secondary purpose of computer cases is generally to enable air to flow over warmer components that require cooling to operate (e.g. cutting-edge graphics cards and central processing units). These components traditionally relied upon passive heat fins and other heat pipes to dissipate heat. Still, these fins and pipes relied upon movement of air past them to dissipate the heat. More-recently, these components generally include an active cooling element such as a dedicated fan or water cooling elements that pass water over warm components to dissipate heat. These water-cooling systems operate much like radiator cooling systems for automotive engines.
Since the early to mid 1990s, “gaming” PCs (personal computers) have become increasingly popular. These PCs are often painted in dramatic ways, including flames, emblems, or colors not typical in traditional office computers. Also, these cases can use lighting in interesting ways, such as buttons backlit in bright colors, or lighted system readouts with details regarding the operating temperatures and hard drive access visible from the exterior of enclosures. Further, one or more cutouts along one or more panels of the computer can be placed so that the interior can be viewed. Exterior observers are able to see the interior of the enclosure and the electronics present. A knowing observer might quickly determine the type and model of components within the enclosure, similar to an automotive specialist looking over an engine and noticing performance parts and being impressed. Colors may be selected or available for aspects of various components to create an overall scheme (e.g. most components are colored white or black or red).
Computer component designers have taken this one step further in recent years, dramatically advertising the make and model of components, either visibly on the component, or sometimes even with lighted effects touting a particular brand and model. High-end graphics cards, for example, often include LED lighting and are shipped with a particular color “on” (perhaps the brand-associated color for the graphics card—e.g. green for Nvidia® or red for AMD®), but including small application programs that operate on the associated computer and enable the end-user to select the color of the LED. This feature is important for users who have a particular color “scheme” in mind for their computer, but want a particular component. These users do not want to ruin their overall design just by buying one desired, new component of a “wrong” color.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.